Sleepover
by Xx.Triple A.xX
Summary: Demyx can't sleep. Xigbar doesn't care.


**Opening Authoressial Note:** Yay, Organization XIII friendshippy-ness! That is all.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, don't you think I would already have a copy of BBS? Not to mention a PSP...

* * *

"Xigbar? I had a bad dream and I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?"

The second member of Organization XIII was nonresponsive for a long moment. He had awoken as soon as his door had opened, but hearing his subordinate's quiet voice was the last thing he had been expecting.

Without warning, his good eye snapped open, glowing gold in the darkness of his room. "You don't have a _heart_, Demyx. You _can't_ be scared."

"Well… I'm fake-scared, then. Either way, I don't wanna sleep by myself, so…"

Xigbar sat up and stared at the Nobody in the doorway. "Even if I decided to let you, it's not like you _could_. This is a twin-sized bed."

There was a pause, during which Xigbar winked and Demyx fidgeted, as though not sure if he should say something. Finally, he blurted,

"So?"

Xigbar gazed at him skeptically. "So, kiddo, it's designed to hold one person. Not two."

Demyx obtained a thoughtful look. "It looks like it might be able to hold one and a _half_ people."

"...Neither of us is half a person, Water-boy."

"Well, _no_," Demyx persisted, "but if you squished over to the edge and I slept on my side, we could share!"

"And what makes you think I _want_ to do this?" Xigbar demanded. Demyx stared back at him for a long time before he dropped his gaze and murmured something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You'll have to make yourself clear. Despite the ears, I'm not an Elf. I don't have perfect hearing, you know."

All of a sudden, Demyx turned and bolted out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Xigbar's eye widened in surprise. For a moment, he contemplated going back to sleep, but then he groaned and got out of bed. Obviously the kid was upset, and it was better to go after him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid that would get him on the wrong side of Saïx – which was remarkably easy to do.

He was reaching out for the doorknob when the door burst open – coming alarmingly close to smacking him in the face – to reveal Demyx, breathing like he had just run wind sprints.

"You, okay?" he gasped, holding himself up against the doorframe. "It was you!"

"What was me?" Xigbar inquired cautiously.

"In my dream! It was a _bad_ dream because _you died in it_ and I don't – I just – I wanna make sure you're still here in the morning…!"

Xigbar was not one of the members of Organization XIII who had adopted the concept that perhaps they might have hearts after all. On the contrary, he rather prided himself on his cynical, sarcastic, and rather heart_less_ personality. But seeing Demyx stand there in his doorway, obviously upset and all because of _him_, made something pang uncomfortably deep in the center of his chest.

"…Ugh." So saying, he turned around, stalked back over to his bed, and slipped under the covers, finally looking up to see Demyx still standing in the doorway and looking like a kicked puppy.

Xigbar hated puppies.

"Will you stop looking like someone destroyed Kingdom Hearts and get under here?" he snapped, flipping the covers back. Demyx's whole countenance lit up, and almost as fast as Xigbar could teleport he was under the covers and on his side, his arms wrapped around the older man's waist.

"Oi! That's a little too close for comfort, kid! Get your own bedspace!"

The teenaged Nobody didn't respond, and Xigbar realized that he was already asleep. He raised a hand to hit or shove his subordinate away, but froze it in place in midair before bringing it to rest on his forehead instead with a frustrated sigh.

"…Brat. You're lucky I like you even _remotely_."

Predictably, Demyx didn't respond. Xigbar muttered under his breath and was getting ready to go back to sleep, when a thought crossed his mind and a thoroughly evil smirk wound its way onto his lips.

"You wanna sleep over with me, kid? You're gonna get _up_ with me."

Demyx complained profusely about being awoken at 4:30 the next morning. Xigbar's response was to tell him to be quiet or he'd shoot him for drooling on his pillow. Needless to say, Demyx shut up.

* * *

**A3:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it! If so, do please drop a review. I love those things. They are crunchy, and taste good with ketchup. :)


End file.
